Kiedy nie ma w nas miłości
by emsallthat
Summary: W którym momencie człowiek uświadamia sobie, że miłość wygasła? I co robi w związku z tym? Miniaturka skupiona na Hermionie. Skondensowana treść. Hr/B/R.


_Siedziało mi w głowie. Efekt 20 minut pisania. Enjoy ;) _

* * *

**Kiedy nie ma w nas miłości…**

* * *

Hermiona wróciła zmęczona z Ministerstwa i jedyne, na co miała ochotę to paść na sofę i zasnąć. Dochodziła dziesiąta wieczorem, niestety, panował teraz gorący okres i musiała, chcąc nie chcąc, wziąć nadgodziny, aby nadgonić braki. Miała nadzieję, że Ron położył dzieci spać i zrobił jej herbaty.

Zsunęła płaszcz z ramion, zawiesiła na wieszaku, zdjęła buty i weszła do kuchni. Herbaty nie zauważyła, ale dwa nieumiejętnie schowane kapsle już tak. Westchnęła i potarła skronie. Nie miała siły sobie robić tej herbaty, obejdzie się bez niej. Nagle usłyszała łoskot na piętrze.

Zdenerwowana wbiegła po schodach, ignorując zmęczenie i wpadła do pokoju Hugo. Na szczęście spał jak zabity, oddychał równomiernie, pogrążony w marzeniach sennych. Skierowała swoje kroki do Rose, ale zanim weszła usłyszała już głośny płacz.

Przy łóżku Rose stał Ron i patrzył na córkę z wyrzutem, gdy ta zanosiła się łzami. Jej mąż spojrzał w kierunku drzwi i zobaczyła, jak ulga maluje mu się na twarzy.

- Rose nie chce zasnąć. Żadne bajki na nią nie działają, próbuję ją uśpić od godziny i nic. – Zaczął się tłumaczy, ale Hermiona go minęła i usiadła przy łóżku. Przytuliła córkę i zbladła:

- Ron, ona jest rozpalona. Ma gorączkę, jak mogłeś tego nie zauważyć? – Powiedziała do niego z wyrzutem, a on skwitował to wzruszeniem ramion.

- Rose, kochanie, mama jest już przy tobie…

* * *

Godzinę później opanowała sytuację i wyczerpana z ledwością doczłapała się do łóżka. Już miała paść na nie, gdy zobaczyła, że Ronald zajął większość miejsca. Znowu.

Zrezygnowana przysiadła na brzegu i zaczęła się zastanawiać, kiedy przyszedł ten moment. Moment, w którym zabrakło w nich miłości. Odpowiedź była jednoznaczna i jasna jak słońce.

_Kolejna impreza rodzinna nie mogła się potoczyć dobrze. One nigdy się nie toczyły dobrze dla Hermiony. Zawsze coś szło nie tak, ciasto było za niskie, Rose miała zły kolor sukienki, Ron niedoprasowaną koszulę, zupa była za słona. Milion błahych i nieistotnych powodów, które pani Weasley zauważała i umiała jej bezczelnie wytknąć. _

_Znosiła to zawsze z godnością, z podniesioną głową, ale wiedziała, że każda najmniejsza szpileczka zostawia ślad. Nikt jej nigdy nie bronił - jej własny mąż uważał, że jego matka jest idealna i Hermiona nadinterpretuje. _

_Wtedy miała już wszystkiego dość – zaliczyła wpadkę w pracy, pokłóciła się z Ronem, a Hugo i Rose wkroczyli na etap buntu i ustawicznego mówienia ,,nie''. Jedyne, o czym marzyła to Ognista Whisky. Nie żałowała sobie, i tak nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi – tak jej się bynajmniej wydawało. _

_Po samotnym opróżnieniu połowy butelki podszedł do niej Bill i zaczęli rozmawiać. Nie do końca pamięta jak to się stało, że skończyli w zbożu, kochając się jak nastolatkowie. Spontaniczny seks – impuls spowodowany nadmiarem alkoholu w jej krwi. Po wszystkim wstali, otrzepali się i udawali, że nic się nie wydarzyło. _

_Ale się wydarzyło._

* * *

Hermiona spała tamtej nocy na sofie, co ostatecznie nie zdziwiło Rona. Ostatnio jego żona była dziwna i jakby _przewrażliwiona. _Zmieniła się – zauważył i z ogromną pewnością stwierdził, ze nie podoba mu się nowa wersja jego żony. Chciałby starą na powrót.

A Hermiona po prostu zmieniła swój sposób patrzenia na wszystko i zaczęła dostrzegać niuanse, które do tej pory były ukryte.

Ron jeszcze nie był świadomy, że brakuje im miłości. Dla niego miłość oznaczała wyprasowane równiutko koszule, piwko do obiadu i dzieci, które zasypiają w mgnieniu oka.

Dla Hermiony miłość dzieliła się na kilka rodzajów – przecież kochała swoje dzieci, swoich rodziców, swoich przyjaciół. W jakiś sposób kochała też Rona – w końcu był niezaprzeczalnie ojcem jej dzieci. Ale to nie była miłość romantyczna, przynajmniej już nie teraz.

Dlaczego więc tkwiła w tej matni?

Nie mogła tak po prostu odejść.

I choć nie było w nich miłości, nie było już spoiwa łączącego ich małżeństwa, to nadal pozostały zobowiązania i konwenanse.

Kiedy nie ma w nas miłości…. Należy tą miłość udawać dla dobra innych.

Stwarzać pozory, pozory miłości.


End file.
